


《小屌丝的老攻是反派大BOSS》38-2

by pick577



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 尤东东 - Freeform, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform, 璧东 - Freeform, 连城璧 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick577/pseuds/pick577
Summary: 许是情人之间的特有感觉，每当尤东东情动时分，连城璧总能闻到他身上散发出一股迷人又独特的体香。





	《小屌丝的老攻是反派大BOSS》38-2

许是情人之间的特有感觉，每当尤东东情动时分，连城璧总能闻到他身上散发出一股迷人又独特的体香，味道不甚浓，却特别好闻，连城璧爱极了这种味道，这种香气仿佛有一种引导作用，就连此刻被药物迷了神志的连城璧也无法忽视。他一边啄吻着尤东东柔软滑嫩的肌肤，一边去嗅他身体散发出来的那股香味儿，像极了蜜桔，甜而不腻。连城璧极爱，像是闻不够似的，鼻尖轻轻滑过尤东东的肌肤，想要把人拆吃入腹。尤东东也不知是难受，还是舒服，难耐地哼出声，手不自觉地推攘着连城璧压下来的重量，却不舍得真多把人推开。“嗯连连大~嗯~哥~~~好痒~~~~”尤东东被连城璧弄得声音都断断续续，声调让他自己听了都觉得羞涩。  
尤东东此刻脸烫的几乎可以煮鸡蛋了，他其实有些心慌，但是一想到跟自己正在做着如此亲密情事的人是连城璧，心里又是一阵甜蜜。因为缺失部分记忆，尤东东对情事那是“头一遭”，他既害羞又好奇，他偷偷用眼睛去扫连城璧，此刻的连城璧正低头轻嗅他的体香，连城璧常年握剑的手掌心并不柔软，不似他如玉般的容颜，他的掌心甚至还有些粗糙，触碰到尤东东肌肤的部分就好像能够点燃情欲的火苗。“连大哥~我害怕，我想看看你……”尤东东这个位置，看不清连城璧的样子，让他很慌乱，说来也奇怪，尤东东身体散发出来的那股香味竟然有一种奇效，连城璧的神志竟然恢复不少，不再受媚药的控制，但情欲却愈发高涨，他骤然停下，一边用手轻轻抚摸尤东东的身体，一边柔声安抚：“东东~别怕，连大哥在。”  
“连大哥~”听到连城璧突然回应自己，尤东东心里踏实多了。就在这时，连城璧坏心地叼住尤东东一侧的小“樱桃”狠狠吸吮，尤东东惊得嘤咛一声，他被连城璧这一下引得浑身酥软，小“樱桃”从一开始的刺痛变得敏感酸麻，渐渐开始舒服起来，只是另一侧没有被“照顾”照顾到的小“樱桃”变得格外空虚。尤东东又羞又舒服，他闭着眼，想要伸手去摸，却被连城璧抢了先，他一只手握着尤东东的细腰，一只手抚上尤东东空虚的小“樱桃”慢慢揉搓起来，尤东东把手胡乱地搭在连城璧的手腕上，喘息连连。“嗯啊~~连大哥~~好舒服~~”尤东东诚实的反应让连城璧很是受用，原本握着尤东东细腰的手顺着尤东东的腰窝滑向了他柔软的双丘，雪白的双丘被连城璧轻轻一碰就变得白里透红，像它的主人一样害羞多情。连城璧不知从哪儿剜了点香膏在指尖上，做好了万全的准备。手指越是靠近那处幽穴，越是能感觉到湿热的触感，尤东东感觉到连城璧的意图，顾不上胸前的两个小“樱桃”立刻紧张地收缩着穴口，竟把连城璧的手夹在了股缝间，尤东东窘得用手遮脸，像只洗脸的小奶猫，连城璧嗤笑一声，拉开尤东东的手，凑过去亲了亲他嘴角的小痣以示安抚。“乖~”  
“我……我……”尤东东见连城璧满脸的汗，脸颊通红，额角却有些泛白，便知连城璧忍得辛苦，他猛地闭上眼，一副“视死如归”的慷慨劲儿：“我……我可以的~连大哥~”  
“好东东~”连城璧又亲了亲尤东东，如今是箭在弦上不得不发。带着香膏的指尖温柔地按压着那处温热充满弹性的穴口，他能感觉到穴口的软肉正在频频张合收缩，犹如一种别样的邀请。连城璧并住两指小心地探入那处诱人的幽穴，异物的进入让尤东东从喉头发出一声甜腻的呻吟，尤东东羞得咬紧牙关，想噤了这令人害臊的声音，却听到连城璧在耳边如恶魔般诱惑的嗓音：“东东，叫出来，连大哥喜欢你的声音~~”  
尤东东闭着眼，左右地晃着头，这也太害羞了~“我不~~~啊啊~~”他刚想拒绝，连城璧的手就像故意似的捣弄着他敏感的肠壁，连城璧对尤东东最敏感的那处还记得清楚，他坏心眼儿地朝着那处抠弄，尤东东才开口，不受控地拨高了音调，强烈的快感让他浑身都酥软起来，随后幽穴深处的花心传来让他难言的瘙痒感。  
这一生，尤东东吓得穴口紧收，炽热的肠壁紧紧包裹着连城璧的手指，尤东东羞涩得满脸滴血，许是心理作用，尤东东甚至能感觉到手指在他体内摩擦的痕迹。  
“东东乖~放松一些~~”连城璧试着动了动手指，尤东东体内瘙痒又空虚的感觉更浓，仿佛他才是中了媚药的人。尤东东下意识扭了扭腰，这种赤裸裸的“引诱”行为。让连城璧几乎难以抗拒。  
“东东，别乱动，我不想伤你。”连城璧压抑得声音都低得不像样子，尤东东果真不敢乱动了，但那种痒上心头的感觉让他难以忽视。“……”尤东东难受地喘着粗气：“连大哥……进来……”  
“东东……”连城璧原想细细扩张，可如今尤东东的样子显然是动了情，连城璧不再犹豫，缓缓抽出已经被肠液沾染湿了的手指，他握住坚硬的那话儿抵住尤东东的穴口，怕真的弄伤东东，他一手握住尤东东的细腰，然后慢慢顶入潮湿紧致的幽穴，肠壁的媚肉有生命一般争先恐后地包裹住了连城璧的坚挺，连城璧被这种熟悉又满足的感觉弄得深吸了一口气。尤东东皱着眉，瞬间被撑到极致的疼痛很快被摩擦的快感代替，他想要更多。尤东东喘着气，那种瘙痒的感觉又来了，他难耐地抓着连城璧握着他腰身的手，大口地吞咽着口中分泌的唾液：“啊哈~~~嗯啊~~~~动~~~连大哥动一下~~~啊啊啊啊啊”尤东东的话音未落，就被撞击成了零碎的呻吟声，尤东东的第一次高潮，竟然是被插射的。  
“东东~你是我的~~~你回来了~~~~”连城璧丝毫不介意尤东东的精液弄脏了他的小腹，甚至觉得欢愉，两人终于又结合在了一起，完美的交合，让连城璧终于有了些许踏实感，他的东东回来了，真真切切地回到他身边了……  
尤东东被顶的说不出完整的话来，眼睛被生理泪水弄得雾气蒙蒙，但他看清了，是连城璧，是他的连大哥。炙热，酸麻，痛痒堆砌起来的快感让他如同浮萍，他紧紧抓着连城璧结实的手臂，好像这是他的“救命稻草”。尤东东从来不知道跟喜欢的人做爱竟然是这种感觉，特别地梦幻，特别地舒服，更多是心里巨大的满足感。  
次日，尤东东因为体力消耗过大，人还在昏睡中，甚至连城璧帮他清理身子的时候他都毫无反应，乖乖地躺在连城璧的怀中睡得安慰。连城璧爱怜地亲了亲尤东东还泛着粉红的脸颊，这段日子以来，心中空缺的部分随着和东东甜蜜的结合被填得满满当当的。尤东东梦里混混沌沌，他矛盾极了，他爱上连城璧了，可是他也爱他记忆中那个始终记不起样子的“大美人”，睡梦里，连城璧和“大美人”同时出现在他面前，一个穿着一身白衣，像极了九天的仙子，一个一身玄色长袍，贵气十足……当尤东东走向连城璧的时候，“大美人”那双极美的桃花眼突然红了眼眶，尤东东顿时愣住了，当他停下脚步准备走向“大美人”的时候，连城璧又露出了伤心欲绝的深情，英俊的面庞写满了痛苦和伤心……两个人异口同声的问尤东东他爱谁……“如果连大哥就是大美人就好了。”尤东东知道自己坏透了，他谁都不能失去，失去哪一个都让人心如刀割。  
“不要……不要走……连大哥……”听到尤东东梦中的呓语，连城璧低头亲了亲他的额头，突然他又听到尤东东喊了一声：“大美人……”连城璧立刻黑了脸，但他的火气很快就被尤东东接下来的梦话消了大半：“……连大哥……是大美人……”  
由于连母及严的家教和连城璧身上的担子，他一向是一个懂得压抑自己真实情绪的人，甚至是懂得完美伪装的人，但当尤东东情动地抱着他，呼喊着他的名字，被他欺负狠了眼睛红红地瞪他，每一个细节都让连城璧情难自抑，他想要永远地拥有东东，占有他，保护他，让他永远属于自己。  
连城璧给尤东东掖好被角，就听到门外小厮的声音。  
沈璧君来了。  
连城璧望了一眼还在熟睡的东东，也是时候解决沈家的问题了。


End file.
